divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Devon and Acacia's Family RP
Acacia: Acacia stops and spins around, silent rage clear in her eyes, "You have no right to tell me how to be myself. You were NEVER there for me after the day of our test. That's funny, since we were in initiation together and we're in the same faction." She scoffs, "Some brother you are huh? But yeah, Running was better than his own twin! Now you think you have control of me saying what my job is to be, how I should dress, how I speak and what's next?" ''She spits out venomously. '''Devon: '"Well I tried to leave you alone rfor a bit, to let you get your mind off of father!" he shouts. "Since he died you have been %$&*@ me all the time! What was I supposed to do? If I talked you, you ignored, me, if I didn't, you ignored me anyways!!! Of course I tried to raise you as best as I could! I'' am the same age as you and had to turn from son and brother to a father from one day to another! You didn't. What do you think about that? It hasn't been easy!!! Not at all! " he shouts at Acacia, clearly his desesperation showing. '''Acacia:' "Well it's a shame you don't know me well enough to know that when dad died, what I needed was for YOU to comfort me and tell me things would be alright even if they wouldn't! To help me get over the grieving, but NOOOOO you just had to go and study more and more about a group of fucking idiots who just go out the fence and lazily look for stuff that will never in a million years happen!" She yells back at him, "You're a fucking idiot. Even for a Calder." She snarls, turning around and storming off once again. Devon: 'He goes after her and grabs her arm. "Now tell me, Acacia, how was I supposed to know that you needed me if you never answered? When I went toward your room, you always were crying and screaming ''Leave me Alone! How was I supposed to know that you were lying? If I'm an idiot, the you're one as well Acacia!" he says and then pauses for a minute, calming down, and a tear runs down his eye. "I'm sorry If I ever hurt you. I tried to best I could, but it didn't seem enough". He says, his eyes right on hers. '''Acacia: Acacia's rage is still there, as it's noticeable through the hateful glares she's shooting at her brother, "Well that's a shame, huh?" Devon: '''"I really don't care If you'll ever forgive me, but- Just don't hate me... I did what seemed necessary at the moment. That's all I'm asking" he says and lets go of her arm and starts walking away. '''Acacia: Acacia glances at him emotionless, "Sometimes what is deemed necessary, is not what is needed." She smiles sadistically before walking to her apartment. OOC: ''What, now? WHAT NOOOOOOW? '''OOC:' Don't know. Make him find her apartment unconsciously or something... Devon: He walks, his hands on his pockets, toward his old apartment, for his last things to take to his new penthouse. Since he had been living with another transfer, to pay less per month, he knocked for him to open the door, but he didn't know it was actually Acacia's apartment Acacia: Acacia groans as she stands up from her couch and walks to the front door, drinking her root beer. Devon: ''He knocks harder... Why was he taking so long?'' Acacia: Acacia opens the door just to see her brother, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Devon: ''What? "What are ''you doing in my apartment Acacia?" Acacia: Acacia laughs, "You're apartment? Hunny, this is MY penthouse. I've lived here since initiation ended." She smirks. Devon: '''"I live in the 17D apartment..." '''Acacia: Acacia points at the numbers and letter besides the door, "17P." Devon: '''"I'm sorry, I was probably too distracted" '''Acacia: "Definitely. You're in the sixteenth floor. Not the fourth." She smirks, "Wanna come in, though?" Devon: '''"Uh.... yeah sure..." he walks in, waiting for further instructions. '''Acacia: Acacia gives him a tour of her penthouse, including a guest room in case he stays. When they walk towards one in specific, Acacia tries to detour them. Devon: '''"It's pretty cool, your penthouse, that is" he says and then continues "I don't really know how mine will be just yet..." '''Acacia: "Should be cool." She shrugs, "For the Runners, I mean." Devon: '''"I hope Minho has a good decoration style..." '''Acacia: "I heard he lets the Runners decorate their room." Devon: '''"Really? That sounds cool..." '''Acacia: Acacia looks at Devon carefully and puts her drink next to her, "What's wrong?" Devon:"Nothing... Why?"'' he asks, his gaze landing at nothing in particular'' Category:Archived Roleplay